Ancestors
by mistress of light and darkness
Summary: Koji Inuka and Kaori Higana are 2 average school kids, or so they thought until they find out about their ancestors. Will the love of an old couple, and a few other traits, be passed down through generations? Read to find out. please Read and Review


**Hi, it's me again, this is my new one shot XD **

**People said that my first one was short, i learn from my mistakes so i made this one longer XD**

**i hope you enjoy XD**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own inu 

It was 7:00am in the morning as the ring of an alarm clock went on for about a minute, and then the ring was silenced by a loud crash. Suddenly a booming voice was heard from the downstairs kitchen.

"KOJI! WAKE UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!" the booming voice roared.

Muffled mumbling was heard from a lump covered in blankets and pillows on the bed.

"KOJI, DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!!" the voice boomed once again.

Finally the voice was answered,

"I'm up, I'm up already!!!" Koji hollered as he wiped the sleep from his eyes, wishing he didn't have to.

He pulled his head out of the pillows sprawled over his bed. Unwillingly pulling his sleep-deprived body out of his warm comforting bed, and pulling his blank, wandering mind from unconsciousness, as he stretched and shook the numbness from his body.

Yawning, as he scratched his silver-black hair and looked down at the pile of springs and sprockets that were once his working alarm clock on his bedside table.

"5th one this month." He mumbled to himself as he sluggishly made his way to the bathroom. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, he made his way downstairs. He could smell the aroma of cooked eggs and rice, and some more intricate aromas as well.

"Looks like mom found a cookbook again." He sighed to himself as he walked into the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, hi honey." A friendly voice greeted. "Koji you _must_ try this." His mom urged, putting a spoonful of a strange concoction up to his face. Its scent made his nose burn.

"Uh, n-no thanks mom." He said as he pushed the spoon away from his face.

"Oh come on now, don't be so picky." She said as she shoved the spoon into Koji's mouth.

Immediately his eyes began to water as he felt a strong burning sensation in his mouth. "AHHHHHHHHHH HOT, HOT, NEED WATER AHHHHH!!!!!!!!" he screamed in pain as he ran to the sink to douse the fire in his mouth.

"Uh dear, you know how sensitive he his to spicy foods." Koji's father said as went to help his son.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I didn't think it was that spicy. It tastes just fine to me." his mom said as she spooned the concoction into her own mouth.

"Well maybe that's because _your _taste buds aren't as sensitive as mine." Koji said as he lifted his head from the sink.

"Well that's another thing to add to the list." His mother said sarcastically.

Just before Koji could say anything, his father said, "I think we'll have to continue this conversation later, you're going to be late for school."

"Fine." Koji said grumpily as he grabbed his backpack and walked out the door. A silent sigh of relief escaped both of his parents after he left.

"When do you think we should tell him about his ancestors and how he has these enhanced abilities?" His mom asked.

"I don't know, do you think he would even care if we told him?"

Little did his parents know, Koji was still there on the other side of the door. He could hear every word they said thanks to his good hearing (ok, 'good' is kind of an understatement XD). _What are they talking about, what about my ancestors?_ He thought to himself.

He was just going to go back in, when he realized that he was going to be late for school if he didn't hurry.

He put the topic to the back of his mind as he sped off to school.

Since Koji was the fastest boy in school, not to mention the captain of the cross country team, he made it to school in no time flat.

As he reached the school, he began to wonder if his speed had something to do with who he was related to, but once again he put it to the back of his mind as he ran into the school.

The first half of the school day was just like any ordinary day; he payed no attention to the pointless droning of the teachers.

When it was lunch time, he did what he normally did, found a seat on a bench and checked what his lunch was.

Normally he was unresponsive to the world around him during this time lapse, but just as he checked his lunch, he sensed someone coming closer.

"Hi Koji." said a voice.

Koji immediatly perked up from his lunch and unknowingly blushed.

"Oh, hi Kaori." He responded.

Kaori was the only person that could snap him out of a state of unresponsiveness, probably because he has a secret crush on her. She had raven black hair, and wore the normal junior high uniform. She was a sporty girl, the kind who you would never see going ga-ga over over a boy.

"What's for lunch?"

"Uhh, I'm not sure, but it's probably something spicy." Koji said as his nose began to burn from the scent.

"Hmm, did your mom find a cookbook again?" Kaori asked sarcastically.

"Come on lets go to McDonalds." Kaori urged as she grabbed Koji's hand and dragged him McDonalds.(I'm really not sure what that place that Kagome and her friends usually go to but yeah, I'm basically referring to the same place, I just call it McDonalds XD)

Kaori is Koji's best friend. They've been best friends since they could remember. She is the captain of her archery team and also the best one there. They also both have secret crushes on each other

--------------------------------At McDonalds------------------------------------

"So, anything new that you want to tell me dealing with feudal Japan?" Koji asked as he sipped his milkshake. Kaori was always fascinated with feudal Japan, especially the people, demons or half demon, from that time.

Last week she was talking about this couple, Sango and Miroku. Sango was a demon slayer while Miroku was a monk.

"Oh, yeah I do." She said as she put down her drink and took out a few sheets of paper from her bag.

"As usual." Koji said as he rolled his eyes.

"So, who is it this time?" he asked.

"A half demon named Inuyasha." She stated.

"A half demon? Hmm, sounds promising, tell me more." Koji said as he became interested in this history lesson.

"Hmm, where to begin, well, it says that Inuyasha was a half demon who had fallen in love with a priestess. But she was no ordinary priestess, it says that she came from another place, and I don't mean like from another country or city, I mean another time line!" She said as she was getting herself excited.

"What was the priestess's name? " Koji asked, captivated by the tale.

"It says here that her name was Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha and Kagome, along with the couple I told you about last week (see that was the reason I wrote the thing a few sentences ago XD) and a little fox demon were in a group, that wanted to find and destroy this other half demon named Naraku because he did something bad to them." (once again, 'bad' is an understatement, understatement of the year if you ask me XD)

"Wow, is there any more things you can add to that?" Koji asked.

"Well that's all I really found, but there are some things here relating to Inuyasha and the others, here." Kaori said as she handed him the papers.

"Cool, thanks Kaori." Koji said as began scanning through the notes.

"Hmm, it says here that Inuyasha had an older half brother named Sesshomaru, and their father was the great dog demon, Inutaishou, (I know that's not his real name but please bear with me people.XD) It also says here that each of them was given a special sword. Sesshomaru received the Tensaiga, and Inuyasha received the Tetsusaiga." Koji repeated to himself. _Hmm, where have I heard those 2 names before?_ He wondered to himself.

"Hey Kaori, can I borrow these?" Koji asked.

"Uhh, sure but why?" Kaori asked.

"Umm, well I want to learn more about these people, especially Inuyasha. I don't know, something about this guy kind of seems relating to me or something like that, is that weird?"

"No, because I have the same feeling about Kagome Higurashi."

Just then, that topic that Koji kept putting to the back of his mind was brought up again. _Wait, could he be the one I'm related to?_ He thought to himself.

Kaori was doing the same thing. But just as they were going to talk more on this subject, a small alarm from Kaori's wrist was heard.

"Uh oh, class is going to start in 5 minutes. We'll be late if we don't hurry."

"Come on, I'll get us there in no time." Koji said as he motioned Kaori to get on his back.( well isn't this little couple familiar XD) as soon as Kaori was securely on Koji's back, he sped off to school. Kaori didn't realize she was blushing during the trip. (The average time it takes for a normal person to get from McDonalds to their school is about 20 minutes, Koji got there in 3 XD)

As soon as they got back they quickly ran to their next classes.

The only time Koji saw Kaori again during school was during the last period, which they both took, and as usual koji ignored the inane drabbles of the teacher. And repeatedly the image of Kaori appeared in his head.

The only time he actually started listening to the teacher was near the end of the class, and of school.

"Class, I am assigning a project dealing with your family trees. You must find who your ancestors are, then plot them onto a family tree that _you_ must make. (obviously XD) This is due next week." The teacher stated as the school bell rang.

"Goodbye Ms. Izumi." The students said as they bowed to their teacher then dashed out the door to the freedom known as, 'the weekend'.

"Hey, Kaori wait up." Koji called out as he caught up to the raven haired girl. She had her hair tied up in a high ponytail, which meant one thing; she was going to archery class. She wore the usual junior high uniform, but had the archery uniform tucked away in her bag.

"Oh hey, Koji what's up, I'm just headed to archery, want to come watch?" Kaori suggested.

"I can't, I need to check something out first. Besides I already know you're the best one there." Koji said.

"Aww, that's sweet." Kaori smiled as she blushed slightly.

"Oh, and thanks for letting me borrow these." Koji said as he quickly flashed the papers.

"No problem. Well I got to go, see ya later." Kaori said as she waved to him and ran off.

"See ya." Koji said as he waved back.

"Wait, was she blushing just now?" he asked himself as he looked back to the direction Kaori headed, dissmissed it, then started his way home.

----------------At Koji's house-----------------------

Koji was at home alone so he figured he would look up more about this Inuyasha character.

_Hmm, now I know I've heard these names somewhere, but where?_ He thought to himself as he looked at the name of the 2 swords.

"Wait a minute; I know where I've seen these names" Koji said to himself as he ran to the shrine house.

--------------At the shrine house-----------------------

Koji went into the shrine house and started rummaging through the antiques, and other valuables. A few minutes in, he found a scroll. It contained the names of all the items in the shrine house. He quickly scanned through the list and to his surprise he actually found what he was looking for.

His eyes widened as he repeatedly read the 2 names over and over again, but no matter how many times he read them, he still couldn't grasp the idea. While he was both in shock and in confusion, something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He walked up to a box, but this wasn't an ordinary box, he could sense that there was something strange with that box. He took the box out and wiped the dust off. He saw markings on the box, he could barely make them out, but when he looked closer he saw that the symbols read 'family heirlooms'. He looked in the box and saw 2 swords, each with a tag. One tag read 'Tetsusaiga', and the other one read 'Tensaiga'. Koji knew well what that meant.

He had to show this to Kaori. He blindly reached into the box and grabbed one of the swords and ran off. Unknowingly he held the sword the wrong way. As he ran out, the sheath fell off the sword. As he stopped to go back and get it, the sword began to pulse. Suddenly the rusty looking sword began to grow, about 10 times its normal size. A large tuft of fur grew from the habaki. The sword was almost as large as him, and immediately after the sword transformed, he dropped it. As soon as it fell to the ground, it turned back into the rusty sword it once was. Koji was now extremely freaked out. His heart was racing, and his breath was shallow. Afraid of that happening again he quickly slid the sheath over the sword carefully trying not to touch the sword, and put it back into the box. After the shocking experience, he went back into the house, got the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" the voice answered on the other side.

"Kaori?" Koji replied.

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something, it's really freaky."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kaori asked anxiously.

"Uhh, well, you'll never believe this, but guess what I found in my shrine house."

"What?"

"Tetsusaiga, and Tensaiga." He said.

"Ha-ha, that's really funny Koji but really, what did you find?" Kaori said skeptically.

"I'm not lying Kaori." Koji said in a serious tone.

"No way, but… how?"

"I don't know for sure, but I've got a pretty good idea." Koji said.

"How'd you find this out?"

"Well actually I knew I had heard those 2 names before, so I checked it out, it turned out to be true."

"Whoa, no way!! Does that mean your ancestors are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru??" Kaori said in amazement.

"Yeah I guess, but I haven't confirmed that yet." He replied.

"Oh hey, speaking of which, I found the scroll with all my ancestors on it. Hmm let's see here."

Suddenly the line was silent.

"Kaori? Are you still there?" Koji asked.

"Y-yeah, but… this is impossible, No way." Kaori stuttered.

"What's wrong?"

"You won't believe this but, one of my ancestors is…" Kaori began.

Koji almost immediately knew what she was going to say. He mouthed the words out as Kaori spoke.

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Their eyes widened as they both tried to wrap their minds around this information.

But as Kaori investigated deeper, it turned out she wasn't related to Kagome _directly_, she is actually related to her younger brother, Sota, and his wife Hitomi. (AWWWW THE CUTE LITTLE RELATIONSHIP GREW. NOW THEY'RE MARRIED AND HAD KIDS!!!! XD) she could also see that Kagome's name was connected to Inuyasha's. (symbolizing marriage connection XD) This made her think.

_If Koji is related to inuyasha and Sesshomaru, then which one is he connected to? _She thought to herself.

After the extremely long silence, one of them finally spoke.

"Hey Koji, if you _are _related to them, then who are you related to, Inuyasha or Sesshomaru?" Kaori asked.

"I don't know, I'll check now." Koji said as he ran to the cabinet where they kept the scrolls, searched for a while, than ran back to the phone.

"Let's see, hmm…so, I _am_ related to them." Koji said, almost expecting it.

"It says I'm related to... Sesshomaru, and his wife Rin. (I'm sorry for those who disagree with this pairing but I think it's cute XD)

"Wait, does that make me part demon or something?" Koji wondered out loud.

"Yeah, does it?" Kaori also wondered.

Just then the sound of a door opening was heard downstairs.

"Koji can you come down here for a minute, we need to tell you something." Koji's parents said hesitantly.

"I got to go now Kaori; my parents are home, bye."

"Ok bye, we'll talk more about this later." Kaori said as they both hung up.

Koji made his way downstairs to meet with his parents.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Koji asked, already knowing what they were going to talk about.

"It's about your ancestors, and it might surprise you." Koji's mom replied.

"I don't think that anything from this point is going to surprise me." Koji said, confidently leaning against the wall as he threw open the scroll and rolled it out to the part where it showed the names of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

**THE END

* * *

There, was that long enough? XD I'm sorry for the weird ending, and any mistakes i may have made. gomen no sai XD**

I know it's weird to have them related to Sesshomaru and Sota but if they were related to Inuyasha and Kagome, then they would probably be like cousins or something which we can't have XD I know it only seems like a slight crush on each other but trust me, if i were to continue this, it would show more signs of attraction. XD

I hope you liked it please Review !!XD

-peace


End file.
